My onii-chan
by doubletwoa
Summary: After the Uchiha massacre, Itachi left his crow summon for Naruto. Along with friends and new family, she vows to grow stronger to eliminate those behind Itachi's sufferings. AliveMikoto, Itachi never used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke. Discontinued
1. Where it all began

**My Onii-chan**

Plot: After the Uchiha massacre, Itachi left his summon for his other 'sibling', Naruto. In despair, Naruto vows to grow stronger to eliminate those behind Itachi's sufferings. AliveMikoto, Itachi never used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke.

Please disregard my grammar, I'm only posting this for fun in my free time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to the all mighty Masashi Kishimoto.

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1: Where it all began...

"Naru-chan, eat more vegetables. Don't eat ramen every day. Grow up to be the beautiful kunoichi that I know you'll be." Itachi lifted the messy blond spikes covering Naruto's teary eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu."

"Karasu please stay by Naruto side."

"Take care of her." Wearing his ANBU mask, the teen leapt out of the window.

Streaks of tears fell from Naruto eyes. Clenching her fist, she slammed it into the door, ignoring the burning pain she felt as her hands bled. Curling herself into a ball, she cried herself to sleep. Empty, she felt empty for the loss of her brother figure.

"Senpai, I wrote some jutsus in this scroll. Give it to her when she becomes a genin.". Kakashi took the scroll, staring solemnly as Itachi shunshin away. A burden too big for the shoulders of the young 12 year old, Kakashi felt ashamed to call himself Itachi's sempai. Kakashi tucked the sleeping girl in bed, before leaving to ponder at the memorial stone to seek comfort from his fallen sensei and teammates.

From the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi Hiruzen watched remorsefully as his most loyal shinobi left Konoha. Never will he forget the scene - the resigned and defeated Itachi, on his knees, begging Danzo to spare his mother and brother as Itachi promised to go rogue after killing all the Uchiha as commanded. Yet he turned a blind eye to his former teammate and two advisors conspiring to eliminate the Uchiha.

'To carry such a heavy burden all by yourself at 12 years old. You will always be one of my biggest regrets. If we had more time, I would have stop you. We could have found a better solution and maybe you could be the 5th Hokage. You would have been a better Hokage than I would ever be.'

The sandaime hokage summoned for his Inu masked ANBU commander, "Have a team sweep the Uchiha compound immediately and burn all the bodies. We cannot allow anyone to have the Sharingan."

"Hai, Hokage-sama,"

Meanwhile in the Uchiha main mansion, Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Sasuke were the only survivors of the massacre. Mikoto remembered her anguished son, begging them to leave the compound before he killed them as well.

Mikoto stiffened as she heard footsteps approaching the living room. Sensing danger, she grabbed Sasuke and hid in the cupboard of the living room, applying a chakra suppressing jutsu. Sasuke cupped his mouth with his hands, trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening to escape as he stared at his father's lifeless body before being dragged by his Mother.

After hearing shuffling and thuds, they heard an unfamiliar voice outside of the living room, "Taichou, all the rooms have been checked but we have yet to find Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san and Sasuke-kun's body.".

"Mikoto-san and Sasuke are not in the compound. Fugaku's body is probably in the living room.".

"Hai taichou.".

Two shinobi clad in ANBU uniform and gear wearing blank ANBU masks entered the living room. The brown spiked hair stared at the body of Uchiha Fugaku while the other, short blue haired gorged out his Sharingan eyes. Mikoto covered her mouth, preventing herself from gasping and sobbing at the gory scene her Sharingan eyes memorised. Using her other hand, she tried to shield her son's ears from the horrors and brutalities of the shinobi life. Sasuke let go of his cupped hand and hugged his mother tightly, unknowingly letting out a sob.

The sob did not went unnoticed. The blue haired ANBU turned around, staring at the cupboard before approaching it. Mikoto hugged her son tightly as she shut her eyes, awaiting her fate as the ANBU reached out for the cupboard handle.

"Taichou, 5 figures approaching from northwest. 2439, keep the sharingan and burn the body. " a green haired lady entered the room.

The blue haired man addressed as 2439 stopped himself from opening the cupboard and shrugged before burning the Uchiha clan head. The 3 masked shinobi and kunoichi shunshined in a hurry, not realising the the new Uchiha clan head and heir were in the room and heard everything. Moreover, Mikoto had her sharingan eyes active memorising every single detail that happened in the living room.

After their departure, Mikoto opened the cupboard door and watched her husband's body enveloped in flames. Sasuke cried and clinged on to his mother's leg as if it was his lifeline, slowly drifting to sleep. Mikoto teleported the two of them to the front of the mansion, carrying her son on her back and dashed towards the Hokage Tower while 5 ANBU member were left gaping at the burning Uchiha compound. Thinking that it was probably Uchiha Itachi that had set the fire, they ran in to check if there were any remaining bodies to burn before reporting to the Hokage.

Mikoto ran through the chaos as jounin and ANBU alike were trying to keep order in Konoha as the citizens were in fear, seeing the entire Uchiha compound in flames. She ignored them and continued her dash towards the tower and barged into the Hokage's office, leaving Hokage's secretary flustered.

The old Hokage hunched over in his chair after putting up a privacy seal in his office upon the arrival of the 2 Uchihas while Mikoto placed the sleeping Sasuke on the couch. The light from the distant flames of the Uchiha compound illuminated his tired, worn face, wrinkles boring deeply into his skin. With an expression of frustration and fatigue under the glares of the Uchiha matriarch, he reached out for his tobacco pipe and let out a puff.

She stared into the listless, guilty and remorseful eyes of her leader

"You ordered Itachi to exterminate the clan. Why? We could have found a better way?" Mikoto tried to remain calm as she questioned her leader. She knew her Son was peace loving and loved Konoha and his clan dearly. Itachi would have found a more peaceful manner to handle the planned coup d'etat by her husband.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed and stood up from his chair to face the angered mother. However, they were interrupted by a breeze of wind and swirling leaves as 5 masked shinobi made an entrance into the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-same, Team R-6 reporting from Uchi-" The tora masked ANBU was interrupted by a punch.

"Uchiha Mikoto, what is the meaning of this?" asked the tired Hokage sternly.

"Your ANBU took all the Sharingan," Mikoto glared at her leader.

"Is this true, Inoshishi?"

"Hokage-sama, when we reached the Uchiha compound, the compound was already set on fire and we could not find any bodies. We assumed that Uchiha Itachi must have set the fire.".

"Liar, I saw you guys took my husband's eyes!" she lashed out at the ANBUs. The tori masked ANBU held Mikoto back as her walls crumbled, leaving her trembling, streaks of tears staining her cheeks. The facade of a strong Uchiha matriarch, gone.

"Mikoto, STOP, tell me what happened?" the Hokage commanded.

Lifting herself up with the help of Tori, she explained, "Itachi told me to leave the compound but I heard footsteps. I took Sasuke and hid us in one of the cupboard in the living room. But 3 ANBU came into the living room, took Fugaku's eyes before burning the body," Mikoto explained controlling her rage from the betrayal she felt upon the one she saw as her leader.

"Can you describe how they look like?"

"My orders were to burn all the Uchiha bodies along with the eyes."

"One of them was a lady with green hair. Two of them were males - one had brown spiked hair. The other two called him taichou. The last man took Fugaku eyes and burned his body. He had short blue hair. They called him 2439."

Sandaime hokage's widened at Mikoto's last statement.

"Hokage-sama, the only ANBU division that calls members by their number is -".

"Ne," Sandaime interrupted his ANBU.

"Hokage-sama, we have to investigate Ne. Ne was suppose to be disbanded. We have no idea what Danzo will do with those Sharingan," Inoshishi suggested.

"We cannot act rashly, Itachi has already avoided one civil war following Danzo's orders, we are still recovering from the Kyubi's attack. To start another, especially since Konoha is in a state of unrest from the massacre, will waste Itachi-kun sacrifice.".

Mikoto's eyes widened in realization, "But the ANBU said they heard Itachi telling you that Sasuke and I will not be in the compound?"

"Tora, I need you to investigate for any spies within ANBU and the jounins. Get Ibiki and Inoichi to help. The rest of you are dismissed.".

"Hai, Hokage-sama." the 5 chorused as the left in a spiral of whirling leaves.

"Mikoto, know that I will find out what Danzo wants with the Sharingan and return it back to you. I'm sorry for your loss and your son's defection. I wish I could have turn back time and revoke Danzo and the elders order to eliminate your clan.".

"I'm still angry for the fact that you did not do anything about the orders despite knowing. But I cannot say that my clan is not at fault for planning the coup. I'll forgive you but I'll find a way to seek retribution and get my Son back without starting a civil war.".

"And I'll help you in every way I can. I have given my former teammates too much freedom for far too long. It's time I make amends for my mistakes. I will get a team of genin to clean up the Uchiha compound and you can stay in an apartment in the meantime. If there is anything I can do please let me know." Sandaime threw a set of keys to Mikoto.

"There is no need to clean it up. There is no clan to live there any more. I'll just live with Sasuke in the apartment until we we have more Uchihas."

"There is one thing I want at the moment. I want to adopt Kushina's daughter. Itachi and I have been taking care of her and she is like my adopted daughter. You have rejected my request before but I will not take no for an answer. " Mikoto grabbed her 'sleeping' Son and left for her apartment, unaware that Sasuke heard everything said in the office as he had been awake when Mikoto placed him on the sofa. On his mother's back, the seven year old vowed to avenge both his brother and mother and grow stronger to protect all his precious people, including his newly adopted imouto.

The sandaime hokage rubbed his temples as he felt the impending headache from the council's protest and all the paperwork. But he would approve the adoption this time around, it was the least he could do for the remaining Uchihas. And it was not within his right to reject Naruto's chance to gain a family because the council was afraid of the the 'demon-brat' corrupting the clans or the change of power balance between clans for having an Uzumaki heiress and jinchuuriki. After all, there is hardly an Uchiha clan with only 3 remaining.

Meanwhile, in an apartment on the outskirts of Konoha, a six year old blonde woke up from her slumber, crying in pain as she held her bleeding eyes. Rings spun in her eyes as it glowed purple for a second before disappearing, never to seen again until years later.

Author's Note:

Here are some words you may be unsure of

Karasu - Crow

Tora - Tiger

Inoshishi - Boar

Inu - Dog

Tori - Bird

Ne - Root


	2. My new family

**My Onii-chan**

Plot: After the Uchiha massacre, Itachi left his summon for his other 'sibling', Naruto. In despair, Naruto vows to grow stronger to eliminate those behind Itachi's sufferings. AliveMikoto, Itachi never used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke.

Please disregard my grammar, I'm only posting this for fun in my free time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to the all mighty Masashi Kishimoto.

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 2: My new family

"Caw," Rubbing her puffy eyes, Naruto felt Karasu flapping his wings as he landed on her chest. Noticing the young girl awakening from her slumber, Karasu jumped onto Naruto's face, rubbing his beak against her face.

"Ohayou, Naruto-sama.".

Naruto let out a yawn, petting her new companion on his head before grabbing him into a chokehold, "It's too early to be awake.". She rolled over to the other side of her bed. Soft snores heard mere seconds later. Karasu shook his head before proceeding to jump on Naruto's face, pecking on her cheek. "Wake up Naruto-sama, you're going to be late.".

Irritated by the crow's incessant nagging and jumping on her face, she dragged herself out of her bed and to the dining table. Seeing the empty table, she looked expectantly at the crow - only to be disappointed by an apple placed in front of her by said crow.

"How is this breakfast? I want my ramen," Naruto whined.

"Young master said you have to eat more healthily, Naruto-sama.".

She pouted but as she took in her next breath, she whiffed the smell of her favourite unhealthy noodles. Like a puppy, she followed the heavenly smell - to the door. Opening the door, she recognised her gravity defying greyed hair nii-chan who was reading the ever familiar orange smut. Ignoring his presence, she snatched the plastic bag with her precious ramen, unintentionally closing the door in her brother's face.

"Itadakimasu," she inhaled the ramen.

"Ma, Naru-Chan, it's not nice to leave me outside when I brought you ramen," the one eyed man remarked as he reopened the door.

"Hatake-san, you shouldn't spoil Naruto-sama. She should eat less ramen," the crow nagged.

Kakashi shrugged while his eyes remain glued on his smut as he nonchalantly turned the page. He had dropped by Naruto's place out of concern of her well-being, even bringing her favourite food in case she did not have an appetite.

"Kakashi-nii-Chan,...".

"Nani?"

"Train me, I need to get stronger!" Naruto exclaimed in determination.

Kakashi frowned, "why do you need to get stronger?". His sensei would not approve of him training his daughter at such a young age. His sensei and Kushina-sama would have wanted Naruto to enjoy a normal childhood.

"To find nii-Chan and protect my precious people, like you nii-Chan."

The vigor and determination shining in Naruto's eyes, warmed his heart. "Fair enough. When I'm not on missions, I'll train you after the academy," he gave her an eye smile.

"Yatta! Arigatou nii-Chan-sensei," Naruto leapt from her chair to embrace her new sensei. Kakashi chuckled at his new nickname from his imouto, glad that he had an excuse to meet the adorable blonde girl more.

"Meet me at training ground 4, after the academy. We'll begin training then."

"Naruto-sama, I won't be following you to the academy. I have to run some personal errands," Karasu cawed before flying out the window.

"Now let's go. You're late for the academy," Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's head and shunshined them to the academy.

Skipping into class, she found her usual seat at the back of the class beside her sleeping pineapple haired Best Friend. She smacked the back of his head while screeched into Shikamaru's ear, "ohayou, sleepyhead!".

"Troublesome blond," he sat up as he nodded at the blond. Chouji, Shikamaru's childhood friend smiled at her and offered his potato chips. She smiled but politely decline. Naruto finally sat down as she observed the rest of her classmates. Sasuke was not at his usual spot by the window. He was normally early. That explained why his fanclub was in chaos. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, self-declared president and vice president of said fanclub were engaged in a shouting match regarding the absent boy they hold immense affection for.

"Your big forehead scared him away.". "Shut up pig. He must have ran away seeing your ugly face.".

"Alright, everyone settle down and shut up," Umino Iruka greeted the class but everyone's attention was on the verbal sparring match that had escalated into a catfight between the pinkhead and blonde.

"Yamanaka Ino! Haruno Sakura!" Iruka yelled, using the bighead no jutsu while subtly leaking killing intent. The two girls broke apart from their fight and everyone shuffled back to their seats. "Take out your history textbook, let's begin class.".

The bruised and messy pink haired girl raised her hand, "Sensei, where's Sasuke-kun?".

Whispers were heard in the classroom as everyone engaged in their own speculations and discussions. Nasty remarks were made about the Uchihas. Naruto frowned as she waited for Iruka's response.

"I'm pretty sure you heard rumours, Sakura. The Uchiha clan is no more except for Sasuke and his mother. Sasuke will be excused from class for a week."

The hushed whispers got louder, "Poor Sasuke-kun" "I heard one man murdered the entire clan" "the Uchihas are weak" "Itachi the monster"...

As Naruto heard more unjust remarks, she clenched her fist. Her nii-chan was no monster. He must have had a reason to kill the Uchiha clan, she just knew. There is no way her brother would do something so inhumane for power.

Shikamaru knew how much Itachi meant to Naruto, he placed his hand on top of Naruto's balled fist, giving it a squeeze of assurance. Naruto gaze softened as the edges of her lips twitched into a smile in return.

Iruka managed to finally maintain order in the class and resumed his lesson on the Nidaime Hokage exploits in the 2nd Shinobi War. Nearly the entire class with their small immature minds could no longer focus in class except for Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Akimichi Chouji was munching on his chips, Inuzuka Kiba had been picking his nose and flicking whatever that comes out of his nostrils to the blonds hair sitting in front of him. Yamanaka Ino remained oblivious to Kiba's mischief as she was busy daydreaming about her poor Sasuke-kun.

Surprisingly, Nara Shikamaru was not asleep as he was deeply worried about his blond best friend. It was unusual to see Naruto in a daze in class, not planning any pranks. But he understood that what happened to Uchiha Itachi must have hit her hard even if he is unsure why the older Uchiha massacred his entire clan. He pulled out his shogi board and nudged Naruto, urging her to play. She smiled, grateful for the distraction. Shikamaru thoroughly enjoyed playing shogi with Naruto. Despite always winning the girl, she posed a great challenge with her unpredictability and intellect, even winning him a few times. That was saying alot, considering the only person that has ever claimed such a feat was his dad. He did not doubt her IQ, since she always had a foolproof plan when it comes to pranks, managing to escape the ANBUs most of the time. If only she used her intellect on less troublesome things. It was after all, through the game of Go they become friends. Never could he have imagined becoming best friends with the loud, buubly girl when he first met her on the first day of school, challenging to the game. Even if she was troublesome, he enjoyed the company and allowed her to stay with him when he went cloud watching, sometimes joining heads in her many pranks. As they continued playing, Shikamaru scrutinised her face, amused by her eyebrows furrowing, confused at the moves he made. They continued playing till the end of class, drawing more spectators including Hinata, Chouji and Shino.

As soon as class ended, Shikamaru offered Naruto to come over to his place for snacks but she declined. "Where are you going Naruto?".

"I am going to meet Kakashi-nii. He offered to train me. Do you want to join?"

Normally Shikamaru would find training troublesome but he tagged along as he was worred about her well-being.

At training ground 4, the pair were greeted by the one-eyed jounin who was sitting on a tree branch reading the familiar orange book. "I see you've brought company.".

"Konichiwa Hatake-san. Naruto invited me to join in the training session.". The jounin nodded, beckoning the duo to sit at the base of the tree.

"My youthful eternal rival Kakashi! Have you come to me for another round of battle of youth?" Kakashi stiffened as he heard the familiar voice from below the branch above him and looked up to face him.

"Hmm, did you say something?"

The jounin with a bowl cut, thick caterpillar eyebrows, wearing tight green spandex facepalmed and cried animatedly "curse you my eternal rival, with your hip attitude.". He jumped down to stand beside an identical looking boy. Shikamaru and Naruto jumped at the sudden appearance in front of them. Frightened by the weird jounin, Naruto hid behind Shikamaru but did not go unnoticed.

Lee blushed as his eyes laid upon Naruto, and took her hand, kissing the back of her palm like a gentleman before complimenting her good looks. On instinct, Shikamaru smacked Lee's hand away and stood in front of Naruto, acting as a shield from the weird green creature in front of him. Gai cried anime tears as he shouted about the power of youthful love, "That's it, Lee! Let the power of youth explode!". Naruto looked at Kakashi, pleading for help, but Kakashi continued reading his smut, thoroughly amused by Gai and Lee weird antics that was for once not directed at him.

"Mah, let's do a round of self-introduction," Kakashi suggested cheerfully from the tree.

"I am the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village! My name is Rock Lee! I'm 8 years old. I like training." the mini version of Gai that was standing beside him, introduced.

"I've seen you before, you're our upperclassmen, the one who failed all the ninjutsu and genjutsu classes," Shikamaru pointed out bluntly.

"I may not have talent in ninjutsu or genjutsu but I will show everyone that I can be a splendid ninja as well even if I don't have ninjutsu or genjutsu... I will prove it to the whole world! If I can't do that, I'll do 400 push-ups. If I can't do 400 push-ups, I'll hit the dummy 800 times! If I can't hit the dummy 800 times, I'll do 2000 jump ropes!"

"Young youthful flower and mushroom that blossom in the mountains, People call me the Leaf's Noble Gentleman, blessed with the power of youth, Konoha's Taijutsu master, Might Guy," he gave his thumbs up pointing to his odd brightly shining teeth that could blind anyone. Naruto cringed at the good guy pose, "I'm 24 years old. I love training and my dream is to train Lee to be the best in Taijutsu," They learnt that Gai had taken him under his wing after hearing of Lee's condition.

"Troublesome, the names Nara Shikamaru, I'm 7 years old. I dislike training and waking up. I like napping, playing shogi and cloud watching. I wish I was a cloud, …. just floating along. My dream is to live a simple life, marry a simple girl and have two children - a girl and a boy.".

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo. I'm 6 years old. I like instant ramen and I especially love ichiraku ramen. I like hanging out with my nii-chans and friends and I like learning new jutsus. I hate the 3 minutes wait after you've poured the water in the cup. My hobbies are eating different kind of ramen and comparing them. My aim is to grow strong to protect my precious people and to find my nii-Chan!".

After almost everyone introduced themselves, awkward silence ensued. Naruto threw a stone in Kakashi's direction, urging the man to introduce himself.

"Oh...me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. What I like...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...hmm...never really thought about that...as for my hobbies...well, I have a lot of hobbies."

'That was really useless… all he told us was his name' the thought that ran through everyone's mind as they facepalmed.

"Gahh! Kakashi! You make me so mad! Why do you have to act so cool?!" Gai grovelled on the ground in exasperation.

Gai invited them to train together under the guidance of him and Kakashi. After all Kakashi was still in ANBU and could not train them everyday. To begin, Gai tested their endurance and stamina by getting Shikamaru and Naruto to run laps, do pushup and situps. He moved on with a spar where 3 of them were pitted against him while Kakashi watched from the tree. Impressed at the oddly flawless team dynamics the 3 young academy students posses (despite it being their first meeting), an idea pop into his head.

Kakashi leapt from the branch to stop the spar and whispered into Gai's ear. The other jounin eyes widened before nodding.

"Before the both of us train the three of you, we're going to test you," the one eyed jounin pulled out two bells and attached them to his hip while placing an alarm clock on a stump, "It's set for 6pm. The test is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get one, you'll be tied to the tree with no dinner while you watch me and Gai eat in front of you.".

"Wait a minute, there's 3 of us but there are only 2 bells?" Lee asked. Shikamaru rubbed his nose and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "At least one of you would be automatically lose and be tied to the tree. Well there's only me and Gai, we can only teach one each…. But then again, all 3 of you could fail. You can use any weapons or jutsus against me. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells. When I say start, you can begin," Kakashi explained nonchalantly as he flipped the page of his smut.

A kunai whizzed past Naruto as it grazed the whiskers on her cheeks.

"What was that for nii-chan?".

"Start!"

The three academy student leapt away from the training ground and hid in the woods.

"At least they're smart," Kakashi remarked, giggling at the book's content. If anyone had read the content, they would blush, redder than Uzumaki Kushina's hair and sport a nose bleed.

"Isn't it harsh to give the bell test. They're not even genin?" Kakashi's fellow jounin enquired.

"Mah, they look promising as a team. No harm done. There's no risk if they fail. I'm confident that they will pass. Naruto-chan's smart and Shikamaru is too. Have faith.".

Meanwhile in the woods, Naruto was looking for her best friend. There was something odd about the test and it irked her. She recalled previously that Gai-sensei offered both Shikamaru and herself to train together. That means Kakashi-nii-chan and Gai-sensei could train the three of them together. Confused, she rushed to find the pineapple head boy. Shikamaru was the smarter between the two, he would know better. Using her chakra as taught by the academy, she sent out a chakra pulse(no doubt that can be felt by the two jounins, no, the entire Konoha) to detect Shikamaru. Tracing his whereabouts, she dashed in his direction only to find him sitting cross legged with his hands steepled in his usual thinking pose. Naruto chose not to disturb Shikamaru as he was probably thinking of a foolproof plans that was 10 moves ahead like he always did when they played go or shogi. Noticing the blonde girl, he broke the pose, "Lets find Lee, I've got a plan.". Naruto nodded in understanding before sending out the same chakra pulse and dashed towards Lee with Shikamaru tailing behind.

However, Lee had decided to take action and sprang out of the woods. He performed a roundhouse kick toward the jounin which was easily avoided. They exchange blows, well, it was just Lee throwing punches and kicks at Kakashi while Kakashi avoided them all despite his gaze still on his precious book. Shikamaru and Naruto watched from the woods in awe at their upperclassman speed and superior taijutsu form.

"Konoha senpuu(Leaf whirlwind)," Lee attempted but his leg was unfortunately caught by Kakashi and was tossed into the air. Lee fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath to continue his string of futile attack but Kakashi clasped his hands together sticking out his index and middle finger into a Tiger hand seal-

"Run Lee!" Naruto shouted in fear for her new friend.

Lee recognised the sign and immediately scrambled to his feet to run from the jutsu. Unfortunately, as he turned around, it gave Kakashi the perfect opening to perform his 'jutsu', "Konoha Hidden Secret Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi(Thousand years of death)". Kakashi's kancho sent the poor green spandex wearing boy flying into the air into the nearest pond. Might Guy berated at his rivals un-youthful jutsu but did not interfere with the test. Naruto and Shikamaru scrambled to the pond to help Lee out of the pond before pulling him to the woods, unaware of the silent approval from the other two jounins.

Lee crouch down, trying to hide his embarrassment from having been kanchoed while he wringed his wet attire."Arigatou Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-chan, demo, why help me? The both of you should get the bells together, you've known each other for so long. It would upset me if I broke you two up…" Lee offered dejectedly.

"Baka, aren't you our friend? We won't leave you behind!" Naruto exclaimed, ruffling Lee's drenched bowl cut hair. Lee looked up to Naruto and Shikamaru, eyes brimmed with tears, grateful for his new friends.

"It's a test of teamwork anyway. Kakashi-san and Gai-san would not expect academy students to get the bells against a veteran jounin. It wouldn't matter if we got the bells or not as long as we work together. So here's the plan…..".

Kakashi and Gai waited expectantly in the middle of the training ground. There was only 20 minutes left. "Shouldn't you find them, Kakashi?"

However, a drenched academy student appeared from the woods, "Dynamic Entry!". Kakashi stepped aside, "Back for more? The other two have yet to even give it a go?". Lee ignored the jounin taunts and continued throwing punches and kicks at him. A kunai from the woods aimed at Kakashi head, causing the jounin to leap up.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!" A medium size fireball was aimed upwards towards him. Kakashi's eyes widened at the elemental jutsu directed at him, immediately used a substitution jutsu to avoid the fireball. However, three shuriken were thrown at him by Shikamaru but he soon realised it was a faint as he saw a black tendril on the ground following him, "Kage Mane No Jutsu".

However, he was distracted by a crow flying into the training ground, "Naruto-sama how may I assist you?" Naruto smirked at the crow and asked the crow to distract Kakashi. Kakashi's senses rose as he knew what Itachi's crows were capable of. However, he was too slow in activating his Sharingan and was caught in the crow's genjutsu. As soon as he dispelled the genjutsu, he realised he could not move. Shikamaru had caught him in the shadow possession. He watched as three academy students towered over him, Naruto jiggling the two bells above his head, "So do we pass?" Naruto mocked, the alarm clock rang, indicating that it was 6. Gai laughed heartily at his rival's demise, shouting about youthful students beating his rival.

All of their hopes were crushed as Kakashi poofed from existence and the bells in Naruto's hands disappeared. "Unfortunately, you didn't get the bells." they turned to the source of the voice, only to find Kakashi on the same tree he laid on earlier, sporting the bells on his hips. Realising the Kakashi they battled was a clone, their head hung low in disappointment. Gai patted their heads, "Even if it was a clone, you did well against him. Never have I seen genin laying a finger on Kakashi, let alone academy students. With the power of youth you-"

"But we passed right? The test was about teamwork," Shikamaru stated, blatantly ignoring the weird jounin. Said weird jounin cried anime tears as he collapsed from being ignored.

"As expected of a Nara. I'm proud of you guys for looking underneath the underneath. Yes you 3 passed!" Naruto and Lee were jumping with joy while Shikamaru watched them with a proud smile unlike his usual lazy self.

"The bell test is meant to be a genin survival test to determine if they are worthy of being shinobi of Konoha. You guys did exceptionally well. Despite being pitted against each other, the the three of you figured out of the real meaning of the test and worked together. Konoha stems from the belief of teamwork." Kakashi led the trio to the memorial stoned . He trace his fingers across the string of names until he reached a familiar name. "This is the memorial stones. All the names engraved on it are shinobis that are honoured as heroes in Konoha. The names of my closest friends are on it. In the shinobi world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true but, those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum." 'Uchiha Obito', the name he stopped at.

Gai looked onto Kakashi solemnly but was glad he was opening up about his former teammate. The 3 of them listened intently, with newfound vigor and determination in their eyes. The three exchange glances, they were proud of themselves. Gai and Kakashi looked fondly at their unofficial students and were sure that the trio will bring ripples of change to the shinobi world. Despite Lee's weird quirks, the trio become fast friends as they promised to train everyday after school together (Shikamaru albeit reluctantly so).

"Hatake Kakashi! Might Guy! What do you think you're doing!" Kakashi and Gai stiffened as they felt their hair on their back raise. Slowly, they spin their body to the source of the booming voice but their ears were pulled by the lady.

"Mikoto-sama, we can explain," Kakashi cowered, struggling to break free from the death grip. He was sure that he would lose his left ear by the angry Uchiha if he struggled to break free. Afraid of the woman's rage if she knew that he had hurt Naruto, he tried to appease the lady "When did you get here?" he squeaked timidly.

"I was looking for Naruto-chan when I saw Karasu, so I followed him. Don't think you're not in trouble young man, I saw the cut on Naruto's cheek," Mikoto pulled Kakashi ear harder. Helpless Kakashi let out a whimper, praying to his teammates, father and sensei to save him from the enraged woman. Soon after, Uchiha Mikoto let go of the two jounin as they cupped their bruised ears in gratitude. The Uchiha proceeded to instead pull the ear of Uzumaki Naruto. "What did I tell you about using that Katon jutsu? Remember when you couldn't talk for a day," Mikoto reprimanded.

"I'm sorry oba-san. I will not use it again," Naruto apologised trying to break free from the death grip. Mikoto let go of her ear and smothered Naruto between her two mounts, "I was worried about you.". Naruto softened and melted into the embrace. It had been a long and hard day for them since the massacre the previous day. Naruto was fortunate to be distracted by Karasu, Kakashi and Shikamaru, well Gai and Lee as well and had forgotten to check up on Sasuke-kun and Mikoto-oba-san. Her eyes welled and she cried in the embrace of her mother figure. Naruto was in pain the entire night but had she been inconsiderate not to realise her oba-san would have suffered worse as not only had she lost her son but her entire clan.

After they had calmed down, Naruto introduced Mikoto to her best friend and her newest friend. Mikoto smiled appreciatively, grateful she had friends to help her through the rough times and invited them and the jounins over for dinner at her new apartment.

"Ka-chan where did you go?" a young boy with duck butt hair greeted his mother as he opened the front door. He was pleasantly surprised to see her mother with guests. "Sasuke-kun, prepare the dining table, we have guests," Sasuke nodded obediently and followed orders.

"Sorry, the apartment's still messy. We just moved in today. Please make yourselves at home while I finish cooking.".

The five sat at the dining table after Sasuke set the table. Naruto being a girl decided to help her oba-san in the kitchen. Sasuke joined the table and fidget awkwardly, observing the foreign people closely. Even if he knew Shikamaru, he was not close to the said boy. He was not close to any of his classmates for that matter. The only person he could mildly stand was Shino because he was quiet, that's why he always sat beside him in class. Shino was a good deterrent of fangirls since everyone were creeped out by him. He could say the same for Shikamaru as he respected the boys intellect despite being lazy. Sasuke disregarded the two other weird people who were shouting about the power of youth and instead, observed the mysterious jounin instead. Sensing the awkward air, Shikamaru muttered a troublesome, stopped the two weird people from their youthful talks and introduced them to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded gratefully, "Uchiha Sasuke," he greeted shortly. Before long, Mikoto and Naruto appeared from the kitchen and set the table.

"There's a reason why invited everyone," Mikoto started as she put her hands together. All eyes were on her as everyone stopped eating. "I'm sure you have heard about the recent events yesterday, me and Sasuke are alright, please don't worry too much about us. We'll be living here from now on," Mikoto shared reassuringly. "With that said, I've discussed with Hokage-sama and he has allowed me to adopt you, Naruto.".

Naruto stared blankly, unable to comprehend the news she was receiving. Gai and Lee went on about how youthful Mikoto was while Shikamaru and Kakashi were grateful and overjoyed that their best friend / sister was going to have a family. Shikamaru waved his hand in front of Naruto's face, hoping to get a response from the blond.

Sasuke scrutinised the gaping girl that both his mother and older brother adored. He never understood why the both of them showered her with attention. She was loud, had weird taste - wearing a neon orange dress is just as bad as the other two weird green creatures sitting across him. But he envied her a little, his nuke-nin older brother spent more time with her, even teaching her the gokakyuu no jutsu. At the same time he respected her. Firstly, she was not his fangirl. Even though Naruto was the class deadlast, he knew it was because she had the tendency to pull pranks than to study. After all, she learnt the gokakyuu no jutsu in a week when it took him a month. That's probably why Itachi adored the girl more. He could relate to his fellow genius. He even left his summon for her. Despite all that, he was willing to open up to his new sister, but it would take time.

Mikoto glared her son for being rude and urged the boy to make Naruto comfortable. Reluctantly, he stuck out his hand at her.

"Can I really call you nii-chan, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto stared at the hand with uncertainty.

"You don't have to, we're the same age aren't we?" Sasuke queried.

"No I'm 6, I entered the academy a year early.".

"Hnn," was Sasuke's 'cool' reply. His mother would have reprimanded him but she noticed her son's normally cold demeanour morphed with a slight upward twitch on his lip. Seeing the stoic, broody Uchiha 'smile' reassured his mother. Naruto awkwardly shook his hand. Mikoto smiled at the awkward display and hugged the both of them, "My musume!". Karasu landed on Naruto's head, wanting to be a part of the new family hug.


	3. You what?

**My Onii-chan**

Plot: After the Uchiha massacre, Itachi left his summon for his other 'sibling', Naruto. In despair, Naruto vows to grow stronger to eliminate those behind Itachi's sufferings. AliveMikoto, Itachi never used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke.

Please disregard my grammar, I'm only posting this for fun in my free time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to the all mighty Masashi Kishimoto.

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 3: You what?

It had been a week since the massacre. The village held a mass funeral for the loss of one of the founding clans of Konoha. Life went on as per normal. Well, except for Naruto. In the week that had passed, Naruto distracted herself by training everyday after school with Gai-sensei, Lee-kun, Shikamaru-kun and Kakashi-Nii-Chan.

It also marked a week since Naruto moved in with the Uchihas. Naruto had made it a personal goal to crack her new nii-chan cold demeanour like she did with Itachi(who was less broody and rude than Sasuke) but Sasuke remained indifferent when Naruto invited him to eat or even join in trainings. Since it had been a week, Sasuke had to return to the academy.

It was 8am, Sasuke hugged her mother before leaving for the academy but Mikoto stopped the boy, telling him to go with his sister. Not wanting to be late, Sasuke barged into Naruto's room only to be greeted by the sight of Karasu futile attempt of trying to wake the girl up by pecking the sleeping girl's face. Feeling mischievous, Sasuke got a bucket of water and drenched the girl.

"SASUKE!" Naruto eyes flashed red as her hair raised into 'nine tails'. The laughing Uchiha cowered as he ran to seek protection from his adopted sister. Mikoto greeted them motherly but was shocked to see Naruto drenched. What was more shocking was that Sasuke was the cause. She packed a bento for Sasuke and for Naruto to share with Shikamaru. Sasuke left, leaving Naruto to change into a drier dress. As she caught up with the boy, she linked arms with her nii-chan and skipped to school with Karasu sleeping on top of her head. Sasuke did not pull his arm away from the energetic blond as he had gotten used to her pestering and was admittedly glad to have her company(though he would rather die than tell her so).

As soon as they stepped into the class, Naruto felt a shiver down her spine as she noticed nearly half of the class population were sending her murderous looks while the other half were looks of confusion. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly, letting go of Sasuke's arm, Sasuke sat by the window while she found her seat beside Shikamaru. "Troublesome blond," she heard the Nara mumble, and realised that everyone's gaze were still directed at her, only to be saved by the arrival of their sensei.

During lunch, Ami, Naruto's meek classmate called her to the courtyard to play. She followed unsuspectingly, but Shikamaru narrowed his eyes without uttering a word. He could always watch her from the classroom in case anything happened. True to his suspicions, he saw majority of the class girls surrounding Naruto in the courtyard. Naruto is stronger and smarter that most of them but it worried him that Naruto was peace loving and prefered to resolve misunderstanding through talking rather than with her fist, something she had picked up from her Itachi-nii-san. Uncharacteristically, he dashed out of class to pull Naruto out of the fray that was formed due to Naruto's closeness to their crush.

Leaping forward, Shikamaru acted as Naruto's shield and tried to pull her out of the group of girls without hurting them. But was stopped by one of them threw her lunch at Naruto's dress and another who held her by her blond locks. "Who do you think you are, ugly!". Karasu started pecking violently on the girl who was pulling Naruto's hair.

There were a chorus of gasp before both girls were held by the arm, "Let her go," said the guy coolly. "Why Sasuke-kun? Why do you like this ugly baka?" questioned the girl who pulled Naruto's hair desperately. Looking up to her other saviour, he was glaring at the girl and stood protectively in front of Naruto, "Because she's my imouto.". Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the crowd, well the girls made way for their Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru tagged along with Karasu sitting on his shoulders as they found a tree to have their lunch.

"Naruto-chan, Naruto-chan!" Rock Lee found the trio under the tree after hearing the gossip in school. He pulled Naruto up to inspect her for any injuries or scratches but noticed her stained dress, "Are you ok?". Grateful for her friends concern, she nodded vigorously to assure him that she was fine. Not believing her, Lee threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the Uchiha apartment to get a new set of clothes for her. She struggled from the position as she flail her arms and attempted to hit him to let her down but Lee did not budge. From the academy rooftop, Might Guy had seen the whole scene, 'That's it, my youthful student! Run...run towards the setting sun!... But don't mess up your hair!'. Gai was secretly rooting for a blossoming romance between his young apprentice and the adorable Uzumaki.

Sasuke and Shikamaru exchange glances and sighed as Shikamaru trailed behind Lee who was sprinting at a ridiculous speed while Sasuke stayed behind, not wanting to miss school and 'taint' the Uchiha name for skipping class.

An hour later, after changing clothes and an overprotective mother who was swearing vengeance on her daughter's behalf, Lee and Naruto decided to continue training and Shikamaru was dragged along, in hopes of Gai-sensei or Kakashi-sensei being early at the training field.

"I heard what happened in school with the unyouthful girls," Gai remarked as he continued punching at a tree. It was deja vu for Naruto as Gai repeated the same steps Lee did to check Naruto for any injuries before pulling Naruto into a hug, as if squishing his doll. "Can't breath, Gai sensei!" Naruto struggled to no avail. Instead, Naruto decided to play dead. Kakashi watched his 'rival' crush his imouto.

"No, Gai-sensei, Naruto is dying!" Lee exclaimed, pulling Naruto out of Gai's grip and placing his two palms over Naruto's flat chest, attempting to resuscitate the girl. Being the innocent prankster she was, she decided to continue her act, only to regret her decision for the rest of her life. Lee used his fingers to spread Naruto lips apart and connected his lips to hers to conduct CPR like he had learnt in the academy. Naruto eyes widened her eyes flashed open, looking at the exasperated Lee with eyes like saucers. Realising the compromising position she was, she kicked Lee in between his legs, sending him flying to a nearby tree. Shikamaru turned away from the scene as his face flushing red from both embarrassment and fury directed at his older friend. On the other hand, Kakashi could not control himself and was rolling on the floor, wiping tears in his lone visible eye. Meanwhile, Gai was claiming his pride over his youthful apprentice young love, "Yosh, Lee-kun, Naruto-chan, embrace the springtime of youth.". Naruto tried to hide her face with her hand as she felt her face burning up.

After everyone settled down, and Lee's crotch recovery,...

"Ne, Gai-sensei? How did Lee-kun get so fast?" she pondered, remembering the giddy feeling she felt as Lee sprinted from school previously. "With weights!". "Can I get one too?" Naruto jumped up with puppy eyes, excited with the prospect of getting stronger and faster.

"No…" Naruto drooped down as she felt all her hopes and dreams shattered.

Noticing the girl's quick turn of mood, Gai offered to give Naruto gravity seals mentioning that it will not stunt her growth. Lee could not use resistance seals as he could not channel chakra into the resistance seal, but he still insisted on the use of weights despite the fact that he would not be able to grow too tall in the future. The resistance seals were applied on Naruto and Shikamaru's back. "Apply a bit of chakra into the seal. Once you get used to it, add more chakra to increase the resistance level."

Immediately after adding chakra to the seal, Shikamaru fell to the ground while Naruto was struggling to stand upright. A mumble of troublesome was heard from the pineapple head while Naruto tried to walk. "Sugoiii sensei, how do I make seals?".

Both Kakashi and Gai was pleased at her interest in seals, Kakashi handed her 'The dummy's guide to fuinjutsu, written by the gallant sennin". Naruto was drooling as she flipped through the pages. She was definitely an Uzumaki. If Naruto got faster after Gai's taijutsu training, he could introduce her to Hayate to master the art of kenjutsu. Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu would be a deadly combination. The possibilities were endless for the young girl. She could even be a long range specialist if she could do the infamous Uzumaki Adamantine Sealing Chains that made Kushina-sama famous.

Continuing with training, both the joining decided to train their weaknesses by getting Lee to spar with Gai while Kakashi supervised Shikamaru and Naruto on the tree climbing exercise. The tree climbing tree would help Naruto with her astoundingly terrible chakra control, and help expand Shikamaru's small reserves while training with their resistance seal.

Meanwhile, Umino Iruka who had found the three missing academy students, watch in amazement at the two deadlast (Lee and Naruto) and lazy student's progress. At the rate they were going, there was no doubt they would be able to graduate early if they put more effort in class. Deciding not to interrupt their training session, Iruka returned to the Academy.

1 year timeskip, in the academy:

"Guys, it's 9am, we're going to be late for our exams!" Lee shook his two friends awake. Surprisingly, they had not been woken up by Karasu who was still snuggled up by Naruto's side. Exhausted from the previous night events, Naruto and Shikamaru ignored the boy as they covered themselves with their comforter and continued snoring.

The trio had a stayover at Lee's place as Naruto and Shikamaru were trying to avoid home from the enraged Uchiha Mikoto and Nara Yoshino respectively. Due to it being the year ends and start of the academy exams, Naruto had the most brilliant idea of celebrating it with her biggest prank yet - defaming the Hokage monument, with the help of her two best friends. She had to say, she especially like the nose bleed she gave the sandaime hokage. After having been caught past midnight by the ANBUs, they decided to seek refuge at Lee's place.

Seeing no other choice, Lee carried the two on his back and attempted to 'sprint' to the academy. Through the long and bumpy ride to the academy, Shikamaru and Naruto had awoken and gotten off Lee's back to run to the academy together, not realizing the three were a laughing stock as they were still dressed in their pyjamas - Lee's managed to change into his spandex but Naruto had her gama costume on while Shikamaru had worn an embarrassingly adorable pineapple sweater his troublesome mother had knitted.

As they arrived at the academy gates, the trio were greeted by a glaring chunin who immediately ushered them into the academy grounds, they blindly followed the chunin who shoved them to the nearest classroom. They sat at the empty seats at the back of the classroom as directed by the chunin, Yamada Satoru, and rushed to complete the written test, with only 30 minutes left, as written on the chalkboard of the classroom.

"Times up," the chunin exam invigilator collected the scripts from the front of the class and called the name of the person on the scripts by order of script collection. After an hour, "Nara Shikamaru," the pineapple head obediently followed the chunin to be tested in the other room. After 15 minutes, all three of them had been tested and instructed to return to the academy the next day. The three left the academy wondering why the exams were a lot more difficult this year.

Meanwhile in the Hokage office, the great Sandaime Hokage was suffering from a massive headache as the head of the academy, Kaeda Misaki and chunin Yamada Satoru stood before him. "I hope you are not bothering me with trivia when I'm busy with paperwork. Don't tell me it's Naruto again. What did she do this time?"

"It's about Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto.".

"So tell me what happened?" the Sandaime sighed in resignation.

"The three of them arrived late for the exam, they entered the wrong classroom and took the genin exams. Nara Shikamaru got the highest scores in class for the written portion of the test and performed well in the ninjutsu part but performed sufficiently in the taijutsu, genjutsu and weapons portion. Rock Lee performed well in all the areas, but he failed the ninjutsu and genjutsu portion. Naruto on the other hand, performed exceptionally well in all the portions but failed the clone jutsu and the genjutsu portion of the exam," Satoru explained timidly, fearing the Hokage's response.

Finally understanding the situation, he could only hope…. "And? Did they fail?" the age hokage jabbed impatiently, hoping they did fail (so there would be less paperwork, and he did not have to entertain the complains of the council).

"After tallying up the scores, ….. They passed. Barely," after giving the report Satoru flee from his hokage, fearing for his life while the hokage started hitting his head repeatedly on the table.

"Tora, retrieve Hatake Kakashi immediately. Let him know that if he is a minute late, he will be demoted to doing D-rank missions for 2 months!" Tora appeared from his hiding spot and disappeared immediately to fetch the poor lazy jounin.

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious, they're only 7-9 year olds!" the middle aged Misaki begged the Hokage to reconsider his decision but even she knew they could not make any changes as their feat was already on record.

"Hokage-sama, you called?" Kakashi appeared in a whirlwind of leaves without his usual orange book(most likely out of fearf because of the threat).

"Return your mask, you're relieved from ANBU duties. Report at the academy tomorrow at 10," Sarutobi Hiruzen commanded firmly, leaving no room for argument. Kakashi knew what he was implying, babysitting duties. Reluctantly, he handed his wolf ANBU mask and bowed to his leader before leaving. He did not want to babysit genins, the only team that he would remotely be happy to teach were due to graduate in 4 years. Even then, Lee would graduate a year earlier and he would have to take in a fangirl or something. He shivered at the thought. Not wanting to pass the new genin, Kakashi began crafting his evil plans to make sure his assigned team would never become genins, no, not good enough. He would make modify the bell test and throw jutsus at the brats till they drop out of the shinobi system. All the villagers were staring at Kakashi as he cackled with laughter to himself as he refined his evil plan.

The next day, the trio headed to the academy, Sasuke puzzled that his sister was heading to the school when there was no class.

In the classroom, Satoru called out the students one-by-one, handing them a pouch if they had passed or dismissing the students out of the classroom if they had failed the exams. All three of them received the pouch and sat back at their places.

"Congratulations all of you for passing. Remember that…. "

"Hokage-sama," the chunin was interrupted by the appearance of the hokage.

"Congratulations on becoming genin. As you become Shinobi of Konoha, Remember this, you are not alone. Inside every shinobi of the Konoha burns the Will of Fire. It's what gives us the strength to defend our village. It's the unbreakable bond that ties us all together. It's what makes us a desire to protect one's family builds thicker bonds and stronger bonds between each and everyone in the village. If the will of fire is embraced by everyone, the village will be alright no matter what happens. I wonder, do you have it, young as you are? I hope to see you grow strong and forge bonds with your comrades," all the genin listened attentively at the inspiring speech except three new genin at the back who were stunned for words.

"Genin?!" Lee and Naruto collectively screeched as they pulled out their shiny forehead protectors from the pouch.

Meanwhile in the Uchiha apartment, Karasu reported the day's happening to the lady Uchiha.

"Naruto what?!"

Chapter 4: I am a genin


End file.
